delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Osa
The Osan Empire is the largest and most powerful nation in all of Gyces. Taking up the entirety of the Osan continent, Osa emerged after the collapse of the Rejin Dominion. After the fall of the Dominion the western continent was divided into seven warring states. For many years the land was ravaged by bloody wars until the rise of Osa. Osa was founded by a warlord called Tianlong, a powerful summoner who commanded a fierce dragon spirit. Tianlong lead to the unification of the nation to fight a threat lost to history, but the ancient stories tell of a battle between Tianlong and an enormous Tiger made of dark energy. Tianlong vanquished the beast, but his wounds were to great and he soon died from them. His son was the first Emperor, though Tianlong is considered to be the founder of the dynasty. Life in Osa involves a great deal of politics. Most noble families command their own private armies of Samurai and peasant militia. Nobles are always competing for the Emperor's favor, and betrayal and assassination is common place. Institutions Their are only three types of Osan's seen outside of their vast empire, Merchants (mostly in Barsino or d'Azul), Samurai (two or more often accompany a Merchant), or if you are truely unlucky Silent Guardians. Merchants Osan Merchants are a mixed blessing. When an Osan Merchant comes to town he brings with him vast fortunes from the mystical lands to the west, he also bring with him the might of the dragon however. Osan merchants are well known for throwing around the weight of the empire while traveling and many have died due to "insults" proceived. Samurai The Samurai are Osan military nobility. Few warriors are more dedicated to honor and the code of the warrior than the samurai. Trained from an early age in the art of war and sworn to the service of a lord, the samurai holds a position of power and respect in Osa, often serving as the voice and justice of the local noble. The samurai takes on his training with zeal, learning the way of the katana, the bow, and the horse. Some even learn how to effectively use rare Osan firearms. The samurai are often the most trusted soldiers in a lord’s employ. In samurai, the common folk see honor and sacrifice. Silent Guardians When the wealthy and the powerful of Osa need an enemy eliminated quietly and without fail, they call upon the Silent Guardians. These shadowy killers are masters of infiltration, sabotage, and assassination, using a wide variety of weapons, practiced skills, and mystical powers to achieve their goals. Society Little is known about Osan society since few have ever been allowed to traver there, and fewer still have returned. It is known that Osa employes a feudal system of government with regional lords ruling over serfdoms. Osan noblitiy seems to have a lot of power in Osan society. Arts *Gold is reserved for artwork *Poetry *calligraphy *harpsichord Beliefs *Honor *Value transends currency *That lands outside of the Empire are barbaric and monster filled *Religion in the Empire follows the spirits, the elementals, and dragons. Customs *Arranged Marrages *Commoners tend to be content in their lives *Bowing Economy *Largely self-contained *Use Silver coins rather than gold Government *Territorial Empire *Emperor holds total authority, plays the nobles off eachother *Provincal Governors govern the Provinces but report directly to the Emperor *Many of the nobility are corrupt. Language *Osan Imperial *Regional Dialects Protection *Large Navy *Walled cities *isolated from enemies *favor close quarters combat *Heavy armor is uncommon Technology *Blend of Steampunk and Magic *Gunpowder *Enchanted Items Foreign Affairs The Osan Empire has a tense relationship with the Holy Empire of Lucem and the Scarab Kingdom, particularly the Lucem. Both Empires have fought for control of the Western Isles for hundreds of years before the Isles were granted indenpendance. Old grudes die hard as Lucem and Osa relations continue to sour due to Osa's close relationship with the Free Republics of Nedoria and their growing influence amoung certain Milgrim families. Geography The Provinces *'Osa '- The center of the Empire. Osa is a densily populated region. *'Izura '- The most militaristic of the provinces *'Yun '- Fertile farm lands *'Gaolao '- Thick jungle *'Ansan '- Scholarly area *'Yeosu '- Swampland *'Nori-Om' - a cultural center for the Empire Category:GURPS Category:Nations